


Short Stories

by MelMel



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMel/pseuds/MelMel
Summary: i'm going to write down some short stories here that'll be no longer than a few sentences long. ill probably write them all in the middle of the night. who can say?also, feel free to use these drabbles as prompts for stories! just credit me as the prompt, and tell me so i can read it!





	1. Chapter 1

walking through the halls of the old and dusty librrary, i lightly trace my fingertips against the spines of each book, reveling in the peace and quiet.

as i take in a breath, i smell the comforting smell of the ancient books that surround me, and i smile, blissfully unaware of the upcoming events that will soon change the course of my life forever.


	2. Loop

i look up at the large church doors in front of me, and i let out a small sigh.

how many times have i done this now? eleven? twelve?

i shake my head to clear out my oncoming bad thoughts and i reach my hand out to open the doors, hoping that this will be the final time. that this time, the loop will finally end and i'll be able to get on with my life.

maybe this time the déjà vu will dissapear.

i open the doors and take a step inside, my vision starting to fade.

i look up at the large church doors in front of me, and i let out a small sigh.


End file.
